


Souvenir des temps heureux

by humeurvagabonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Starry Night, Stars, dance, smut mentionné
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Ian et Mickey sont passés par beaucoup de difficultés, alors peut-être qu'une fois, juste une, ils peuvent être heureux.(écrit en 2016 -repost)





	Souvenir des temps heureux

Mickey avait une relation très spéciale avec les souvenirs. Il n'avait jamais été capable de savoir s'il les détestait ou s'il les adorait. Mais, face à la scène qui se déroulait actuellement devant lui, il ne devait pas les haïr tant que cela. Une grande partie de la famille Gallagher et de leurs plus proches amis était réunie dans le salon. La musique couvrait toutes les discussions. Carl avait retrouvé Bonnie et il dansait avec elle, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés et que cette simple danse pouvait les rendre heureux, et peut-être que c'était le cas après tout. V et Fiona étaient sur le canapé et leurs yeux brillaient, sûrement de bonheur. Kev, Mandy et Lip étaient entrain de se resservir de la bière, Frank quand à lui était déjà raide mort sur le sol. Mais la chose la plus belle de cette soirée était sans hésitation Ian. Ian qui dansait avec sa petite sœur Debbie en souriant au gré de la mélodie, Ian qui riait aux éclats, Ian qui allait mieux et putain que ça faisait du bien de le voir comme ça.  
Le plus jeune s'arrêta quelques secondes alors que la musique changea, il se dirigea vers son petit ami (et oui c'est officiel !) et lui demanda avec un énorme sourire :

" - M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? "

" - T'es complètement chelou " avait répondu Mickey mais il s'était quand même levé pour le suivre. Après tout, tant que Ian était heureux, Mickey n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Il y avait eu tellement de soucis quand ils avaient, plus ou moins, rompu ce jour là devant la maison des Gallagher, ce même jour où cette espèce de folle avait tiré sur Mickey qui, en se défendant simplement, s'était retrouvé en prison pour minimum 8 ans. Le fils Milkovich avait tout fait, les pires travaux et avait fermer sa grande bouche aussi souvent qu'il le pût pour sortir vite et récupérer Ian. Ça n'avait pas été si dur que ça car à part quelques hommes avec qui le rouquin avait couché, juste pour patienter, il n'y avait eu personne. Et Mickey avait sourit comme un fou en entendant ça, parce que bordel il l'avouait enfin : il aimait Ian Gallagher. Il l'aimait comme si sa propre vie n'avait pas d'intérêt face à ça, et c'était très certainement vrai.

Ian prit les mains de Mickey dans les siennes et l'entraîna dans une énième pirouette, manquant à chaque pas de renverser une lampe, une bouteille ou un paquet de clopes. Mickey suivit les mouvements avec plus ou moins de difficultés et fatigué, retourna s'asseoir à la fin de la musique.

Ian lui, continuait de danser mais seul cette fois ci. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et son corps ondulait comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu que pour cet instant, ses mains et ses bras effleurant parfois ses côtes ou son visage. Il suivait parfaitement le rythme de la musique, ses jambes ne bougeaient pas énormément mais le rendaient irrésistibles ainsi. Les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Ian semblait en transe, comme habité par la musique. Les projecteurs faisaient passer des lumières aux tons chauds sur son corps qui lui allaient terriblement bien. La pire catastrophe du monde n'aurait pu briser cet instant tant il était magique. La fin de la musique arriva et lorsque les dernières notes sonnèrent Mickey, prit d'un élan d'amour dont il ne se reconnaissait pas, se leva, entraîna Ian dans sa chambre pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il devait le faire. Maintenant.

" - Mick ? T'es sûre que ça va ?  
\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais promets moi de ne pas me couper.  
\- Heu.. Promis.. "

Ok, prendre son courage à deux mains, inspirer et expirer..

" - Je t'aime putain. Je t'aime tellement, je déplacerais des montagnes juste pour un de tes regards. Je sais que je te le dis pas souvent, voir jamais, mais ce soir je dois te le dire. Je t'ai vu danser sous cette putain de lumière et je me suis dis, que ferais-je si tu n'étais pas là ? Que ferait le grand Mickey Milkovich sans Ian Gallagher ? J'ai envie de te prendre contre ce mur, sur le sol et dans ce lit, j'ai envie de te réveiller à trois heures du mat' juste pour entendre ta voix, j'ai envie de t'embrasser pour rien et de te tenir la main comme si on était des putains d'ados perdus dans un monde trop grand pour eux, je veux te montrer toutes les étoiles et t'entendre m'apprendre le nom de chaque constellation, et putain j'ai l'impression d'être une vraie chochotte mais bordel je t'aime et j'veux pas te perdre, c'est comme ça, encré au plus profond de moi, jpeux rien y faire mais t'es ici avec moi alors ça me va. "

Trop de sentiments étaient retenu prisonniers dans le cœur de Mickey Milkovich, il avait longtemps cru qu'ils ne pourraient jamais sortir, mais c'était faux. Comme toujours, il pouvait faire confiance à Ian pour faire sortir le meilleur de lui-même. Parlons en de Ian tiens. Le plus jeune était encore sous le choc, sa main dans celle du plus vieux qu'il serrait si fort que le sang devait avoir du mal à passer, mais merde tant pis, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut avoir une telle déclaration surtout venant de Mickey. Son amour, il le montre plutôt par des actes que par des paroles. Alors Ian fait la seule chose dont il se rappelle le mouvement : il l'embrasse. Un baiser qui mélange hargne, amour, envie. Un baiser qui promet des tas d'étoiles, et ça lui va à Mickey, ça lui va parce qu'ils sont ensemble.

En y repensant, Mickey se dit qu'il savait à ce moment précis qu'il créait un souvenir. Le genre de moment que vous regardez déjà avec nostalgie même s'il se passe sous vos yeux.

La soirée se finit dans leur lit, deux corps suants qui s'emmêlent avec passion comme deux âmes perdues qui se retrouvent, des mots d'amours et quelques constellations pour les accompagner.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @humeurvagabonde


End file.
